Young Justice Holidays
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfBacon
Summary: Just some Holidays with the team :) This does take place after season 1 but before season 2. Couples: Chalant, Supermartian, Spitfire, AquaRocket.


**I got this idea from a story but I'm changing it up a lot.**

 **I know I'm making a lot of new stories and not updating my older ones or taking your requests.**

 **Whenever I am working on them I always get other ideas and I can't think of one thing while wanting to make something else!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice nor any of their characters!**

 ** _Author's P.O.V._**

Artemis sighed it was at these moments when she questioned the sanity of her team. They were to old to go trick or treating! Her boyfriend talked Robin into it, then he talked his girlfriend into it and she talked M'gann into it you talked her boyfriend into it then they all almost got Aqua Lad and Rocket into it but Rocket goes to her home town for Halloween and Kaldur had gotten invited by his mentor to a feast.

Then there was Artemis. It _was_ a flat out no at first. But they never gave up. Whether it was random notes left round the lair or one of them (Wally) begging her non-stop. It was just last night when she gave in:

She was just taking a shower they had gotten back from a mission and she was drenched in mud. Artemis reached for the towel but then she screamed out of no where "WALLY!"

He went into the showers not caring that she was butt naked and asked her a question!

"Couldn't it wait?"

"No!"

"Oh my lord fine! I'll go just leave me alone!"

* * *

Which leads them to now. They had no idea what to wear and the only thing that any of the stores sold was superhero costumes that didn't even look realistic. So being the people they are they went as themselves. "Okay ready?" Wally asked practically bouncing off the walls. "Yea lets go!" Robin cheered.

"Oh oh can I come?" The team turned and saw Billy dressed in a mini Captain Marvel outfit. He gave the group a smile putting his hands behind his back connecting both his hands and rocking back and forth. The group looked at Wally and sighed not wanting to hurt the kids feelings. "The more the merrier." Billy cheered and look out his bag and ran to the zeta tubes.

"C'mon guys!"

* * *

"i have mapped out Pearl Harbor to which routes will get me the most candy the fastest." Robin stated in a matter-of-factly tone. Zatanna rolled her eyes "Don't take this that seriously." she laughed "How can I not! Free candy!" Artemis groaned why did she agree to this again?

The first house went all out smoke everywhere, graves, spiders, and teen girls crying because they got their phone taken away. Billy, with no surprise got to the doorstep first. The old lady happily dropped pieces of candy in each of their bags before going back into her home to 'watch Soap Operas.' as Wally said.

The next few houses we're just people either complementing them on their costumes or saying how Conner should've done a little better. As they were nearing the end of the block a group approached them they were clearly just boys thinking they were super cool. All except one was unnecessarily sagging their pants (One of my biggest pet peeves)

The group didn't bother them but did glare at Billy's bag before walking away whispering into each other's ears. "What's up with them?" M'gann questioned clearly not having a good feeling about the group. "Clearly not their pants." Conner mumbled and Wally just broke down in laughter. Everyone just stared at the team and their mentally insane teammate.

Artemis elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs and a grunt escaped his lips. "Okay, okay sorry." The speedster mumbled rubbing the spot she elbowed. The next few blocks went smoothly except when some girls approached them...

"Whoa you almost look exactly like the Robin!" one of them practically screamed. Her friend laughed. "She has a big crush on the real Robin." she stated. "Probably has a girlfriend though." She muttered crossing her arms and rubbing one. Before Zatanna opened her mouth another one of their friends cut in. "Yeah mini green arrow and him are perfect together." the group of girls nodded and Zatanna clenched her fists. "Yeah just as perfect as Kid Flash and the martian girl."

"I think the magician girl and Robin are even cuter together." Zatanna muttered. "That'll never happen, unless they kiss and it's up on the news or something everyone's gonna think that it's Robin and the green arrow girl!"

The fight had gone for about another 10 minutes until Robin pulled Zee to the next house.

* * *

"That was fun." Artemis sarcastically stated. "Admit it you loved the free candy!'' Wally said nudging her with his elbow. "That was the only upside." she mumbled.  
Wally looked at the team they all nodded their heads in agreement that the night was totally worth it.

"What about you Billy? You were quiet most the night." M'gann asked yet no one replied. The group looked around and Wally gasped "WE LOST CAPTAIN MARVEL WE'RE SCREWED!" Artemis quickly put a hand over his mouth "Shh!"

Everyone ran down the blocks looking for the 10 year old. It was all silence most of the time. Except for their feet patting on the now wet cement. Wally clenched his fists they lost one of the first members of the Justice League! How do you even do that?!

"LET ME GO!" Robin quickly turned and ran toward the voice everyone following him. Robin got to the trouble first and the group of boys stared at him. It was the boys from earlier!

He looked past the boys in front of him to see one of them kicking Billy to the ground and taking his bag of candy. "Oh look it's the kid from earlier that went all out!" one laughed. The acrobats lips curled up.

"I don't know what you mean? Last time I checked I'm the real one." The rest of the group laughed nudging each other and telling jokes making them laugh more. "Kids these days right?"

The Boy Wonder flipped over the two guarding their friend grabbing the collars of their shirts and flipping them over making them land on their backs, you could tell by their expressions that the wind was quickly knocked out of them.

The boy that was beating Billy gulped and then quickly cleared his throat. Robin grabbed the mans shirt and pulled him up so they were face to face. "If I find you doing this again you better pray." he nodded and Rob let go of the poor guy.

Billy happily grabbed his candy bag and followed Robin.

"YEAH WOO HOO!" Robin turned his head and saw a kid younger then Billy in raggedy clothes. Robin walked toward him and smiled. "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Jason...Jason Todd!" he excitedly stated jumping up and down. Robin smiled and took out a bat-a-rang from his utility belt and handed it to the boy. "Never ever be to afraid to do something." The Boy Wonder stated patting Jason's back before sanding up and joining his team.

 _A few years later_

Jason looked through an alley way and saw the Bat mobile he inched forward but hesitated 'Should he really do this?' he pulled out a bat-a-rang from oh so many years ago and smiled.

'Never ever be to afraid to do something.' Jason nodded and went to the wheels.

"Hey!" It was batman himself!

 **I think we all know what happened next!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! I got the Jason Todd idea before I ended it and I was like why not?**


End file.
